Usually with cooktops, such as induction cooktops, heating equipment is attached to the cooktop's metal support plate. Under this metal support plate, a control casing is affixed, which holds the controls or electronics for the cooktop. Fasteners are provided to connect the metal support plate and control casing as two detachable parts during assembly of the cooktop. Usually the control casing is screwed onto the metal support plate, for example with four metal screws at the corners of the control casing as fasteners. This step of screwing the parts together is relatively time consuming, which slows down and makes assembly of cooktop more difficult.
The invention addresses the problem of creating the type of cooktop named at the beginning, with which problems of the present assembly technology can be avoided and especially with which the assembly of the cooktop is made quicker and easier, and allows the detachment of the metal support plate and control casing.